


Off To Witch World

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Rule 63, different kind of witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a witch gives up her mortal name, she can never return to the human world. Dana Malfoy doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To Witch World

"I renounce my mortal name," the girl declared. "By the power of Lady Hecate, I renounce all ties to the realm of mortals. From this day forth, I am Dana Malfoy no longer. Now, and forevermore, I am Fortuna, She Who Controls Her Fate."

She never imagined she would be doing something like this. But that was before she learned that her privileged life had a steep price. That was before she made real friends.

"Is she serious about this?" Rhonda asked Harriet. "If a witch gives up her mortal name, she can never return to the human world--at least, not for very long."

Harriet didn't answer. She and Dana had been enemies, and they still didn't trust each other very much. As such, she had no way of knowing what was going through the blonde's mind.

"Yes, I'm serious." Dana--Fortuna--turned to face the other girls, her expression stone. "I have had enough of living in my parents' shadow." She sighed as she turned to Harriet. "For so long, Potter--Harriet--I felt that being from a wealthy family made me superior. I thought I was above all of you." She closed her eyes. "But there are parts of a privileged life that are a burden. And it's clear to me now that so-called superiority, even if it was real, came at too high a cost."

"Guess there's hope for you yet." Hermione said, smiling. "Come on, let's go get Ginny-I mean Juliet-and Luna. Nell's waiting at the station."

And with that, it was done. Fortuna was free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> -Characters and Witch Names:  
> Harry: Harriet/Victoria  
> Ron: Rhonda/Brianna  
> Clarissa/Hermione  
> Neville: Nell/Kaelynne  
> Ginny/Juliet  
> Phoebe/Luna  
> Draco: Dana/Fortuna  
> -I may expand upon this verse in another story.


End file.
